Everything Changes
by Greeneyedhope
Summary: Little Lucia had a small idea of what was really going on between her mummy and daddy but she was just happy they were together.
1. We Were Counting All the Exits

**Everything Changes**

_**Little Lucia had a small idea of what was really going on between her mummy and daddy but she was just happy they were together.**_

**Chapter One: We Were Counting All the Exits**

She, Lucia Rosalina Maria Saxon, couldn't take it anymore.

The sounds of slapping on the Italian terrace.

It was a real Italian terrace too… daddy had cut it out of a nice little village near the river Arno. Complete with the bodies. And the odd little cars that drove on the opposite side of the street. It had been very strange at first to see the people dangling from the bits of pipe and rock at the edges of the bit of street at the bottom of the traumatized microenvironment.

Mummy had asked to see the Louvre; Daddy had used some kind of device to beam the entire complex onto the Valiant. He'd even gift-wrapped it, placing it inside a Time-Space Distortion Compressor shaped like a pyramidal snow globe, so she could visit the great museum whenever she liked.

Mummy had asked for chocolates. Daddy had appropriated Enric Rovera's Chocolatierra from the Bank of Spain by a particularly inventive use of his immense fortune.

Mummy had asked if they could see Chornobyl. The Ukrainians called it Kyiv.

Daddy had called it funny when Lucia had asked if they'd need masks and big rubber suits and Geiger Counters.

He'd said, "Oh heavens no- only mummy. You and I are immune. But if you really want a show, you should go and see what the Doctor did to Gallifrey. Shall we have chips later, my little green borscht?"

He'd never asked for anything.

Everything had changed on the day mummy gave him Lucia.

And nothing had ever really changed at all.

Little Lucia had a small idea of what was really going on between her mummy and daddy but she was just happy they were together.

"Mommy, is everything ok?" little Lucia asked sweetly, looking up at her mother.

Lucy took a long time to respond, it was like she was drifting in-between twisted visions of her future. What could be what should be or what she has lost.

Lucia tugged at her mother's dress.

"Mommy, why won't you respond?"

It was then that she felt his presence and little Lucia turned once more to be embraced by the warm arms of her father.

"Hey there, sweetheart" he said to her.

"Hi daddy, mummy won't respond to me. Is everything okay?" Lucia smiled sweetly.

His cold blue eyes looked at his wife as he lifted their daughter up into his arms

"Lucy, what have I told you?" he hissed, kissing Lucia and she giggled, playfully hitting her father's chest.  
>Lucy still didn't respond and as he set Lucia down, running off to play in the gardens of Eden, she didn't hear the sound of a slap connecting with her mother's pale face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to a good friend Auglerie who is writing this fanfic with me<strong>


	2. You with the Stars in Your Eyes

**Chapter Two: You with the Stars in Your Eyes**

Flesh connecting with flesh. The sound of rain hitting dusty ground. The little girl would forever tie the two together in her little head. And her little head was telling her now, that she should disobey. Like the Man in the Cage. The man Daddy didn't know was talking to her.

The Doctor.

Daddy had never been one to separate work and family time. He didn't believe in it, as he so often said.

But the day she first met the Man in the Cage, the Doctor, she'd known.

She just hadn't realized what until the next time they'd spoken to each other without words.

And it hadn't been words really, because he was too weak. Too old. It wasn't right, him being old, somehow. Well it was, but it wasn't. But his pretty eyes, like chocolate and sunshine, they always smiled down at her, their warm light filling her brain with all the hugs and flowers and toys and books in the world, and she wasn't afraid.

So when he looked at her one day, and didn't smile, merely tossed burned chocolate eyes red with tears toward her mother's room, Lucia knew she had to go and look.

Two guards tried to keep Lucia distracted with some of the expensive gifts her father had gotten her, but they knew all too well it would never work.  
>"Come on Lucia, your parents are busy right now. Come play with us!" they said to her calmly, showing no emotion as they kept their eyes on the doors.<p>

"I don't wanna. I wanna play with Mummy and Daddy. What are they doing?" Lucia asked the two guards, picking up a pink teddy bear that said "Daddy Loves You" on its t-shirt.

"Luuuuuciiiiiiaaaaaaaaa!" The poor creature in the cage cried out her name, desperate to get her attention.

Lucia turned and the two guards pointed their guns at the tiny frail thing.

"Put the weapons down." commanded Lucia. "Let the creature speak. He won't hurt me."

The two guards looked at each other then put their weapons down on the floor, watching as Lucia advanced towards the creature.

The frail little thing reached out through the bars, touching Lucia's cold hands.  
>"Lucia, listen to me. Run, run as fast as you can. Don't stop. Just get out of here"<p>

Lucia didn't really understand. Run from what, her family?

"I-I don't understand" she replied.

Fear struck the little man's eyes and as he shifted himself to a standing position he raised his hands to her face, his wrinkly old skin was rough feeling against Lucia's own soft pale skin so it wasn't a surprise to him when she flinched and then let him touch her face once more.

"Lucia…your father….."  
>The explanation never came; it never could escape his mouth because he knew all too well that she would soon see it for herself. And he was right, because a few minutes later the bedroom got noisier – with voices hissing and people cursing.<p>

"You listen to me Lucy, I helped you get to where you are now- don't you dare make me angry. You don't like me when I'm angry, remember?" hissed her father, the commotion behind the door getting louder.

"Our daughter out there is your flesh and blood, are you going to hurt her like you hurt me?" came her mother's reply.

An angry growl came from behind their door, then a few moments later there was a smash, a gasp… and then Lucia ran towards the noise.

"I would never hurt her.", spat her father.

"Mummy, Daddy?" asked Lucia, knocking on her parents door.

There was no answer, so little Lucia pushed with all her might at one of the huge grand doors. Then she saw them.

Her father was standing over her cowering mother.

Her mother seemed to be okay when Lucia looked at her, but then she noticed the trail of blood running down her face and onto her already red lips. Lucia didn't know anymore if it was lipstick or blood, but she was shocked at what she witnessed.

"Daddy!" Lucia gasped, backing away from the door. "Mummy, what…what's going on? Why did you….why did you let him do that to you? HOW COULD YOU DADDY?"

Her father turned, fear and anger crossing his face as he realised his daughter had seen everything.

"Harry, she saw us!" Mommy just kept hissing it, over and over.

The next thing he heard was the sound of his daughter's feet slamming against the marble floor as she ran to her room. Her wailing echoed through the many halls, through the prison blocks and through the many libraries. There was only the Doctor, sad-faced... a helpless little creature in his cage. He sat there, shaking his little head, and his eyes, eyes that had filled her, sprang a leak. He was looking at Daddy. A good man, and an evil man. He was looking at Daddy.  
>No words were said, no physical contact made between them- there were only his own eyes, emptying of light. But the madness in Daddy's eyes didn't seem to be leaving, and suddenly it was just them, only them in the entire universe, the man leaking hope, and the man lost in his own insanity.<p>

"Harry, she saw us. She saw us!" came Mommy's terrified voice

He said nothing; the images of his daughter running away from him were stuck in his head on an endless replay. Then the drums started to play their rhythm once more and as he walked past the poor caged creature to follow his daughter's wails, the drums gradually got louder and louder. The never-ending pounding of the drums stuck in his head, louder and louder they grew until he thought the imaginary drums would burst out of his mind to prance around in front of his eyes, to dance on the cold marble floor.


	3. Through Her Eyes

**Chapter 3: Through Her Eyes**

As the rain outside pelted down harder onto the Valiant, it drowned out the sound of a little girl sobbing into her pillow. She stayed there for what seemed like a while when she knew her room was now harbouring another person.

Lifting herself up, she turned her head to find herself staring into the eyes of the man lost in his insanity, the man who happened to be her father.

"Lucia…I'm sorry…." He tried to apologise to her, his calm hands reached out to her, for a hug but she shunned him, in favour of backing into a corner of the room.

"Don't….." she snivelled, "I don't want you near me, Daddy."

Inside his time lord body, the insane man felt both his hearts breaking; words that tried to explain his situation were lost to his tongue.

"You're not my Daddy anymore! You're insane! The Man in the Cage is nice to Mommy, not insane at all! HE would never HURT her!"

The Master started. What was this? Hadn't he told the guards to keep them separated?

He sank to the floor before his little girl's bed, digging his fingers into his dirty blond hair.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, suddenly rising. His eyes lit up. His head cocked to one side. He cracked his neck, feeling the old rage burn. "But he must have done. He's turned you against me, my little angel."

He brushed off his suit. His tie was white, and had a bloodstain on it. His fists were clenched as he started to walk.

The Doctor didn't really deserve what he was about to do to him. But then again, at least it wouldn't be her. Lucy was a cow. But his Lucia?

The only thing he could do for her now was to beat out all his frustration on someone who could take it.

Someone who would understand.

"Daddy, leave him alone!" Lucia's desperate screams echoed down the hall as she watched her father enter the dining room again…

"You traitor..." she heard him hiss to the frail caged man and then she began to run,

"Daddy, leave him alone!"

The Master considered opening the lock on the Doctor's cage. His old friend did not struggle, out of habit. The idiot had a way of accepting fate in every situation that rather made him seem a lout, because the fate he accepted was always a fate he'd planned for ahead of the game. In advance.

He smiled, sticking his fingers in between the bars, feeling the metal's cold against his skin. They were dirty. A smudge of some sort of brown chew stained the white cuff peeking from the hem of his black suit sleeve.

"I'm going to shoot the American who spat at you," he murmured, using the ruined cuff to fiercely wipe the rest of the tobacco sludge from the bars.

"Filthy heathens. It's so hard to get good help these days. Maybe I'll run him through a grinder and make gourmet hot dogs later."

"Do you have to?" said the little imp he'd turned the Doctor into. "Blood before breakfast is so passé. It's like a bad Italian movie."

The Master laughed, despite himself, resting the crowbar in his hand against his shoulder. "You know, Theta, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking a shine to your accommodations, finally." He swept his hand against the bars of the Doctor's prison and then lifted his arm in an arc, encompassing the whole room.

"Well, why don't you come into my room? We could take a spot of tea, eat some biscuits. Talk about the weather…" He allowed the sentence to die, projecting calm acceptance… he knew that crowbar wasn't for opening boxes.

Cracking his neck from side to side, the Master unlocked the door to the Doctor's cage and reached in, lifting him out, gentling him as he'd done during the incident at Stangmoor Prison.

"Remember the last time we did this?" he asked softly as the Doctor was forced to wrap emaciated arms around his back and neck to stay upright.

Their cheeks touched; a brief brushing of flesh that let in so many old memories, and both of them found themselves revealing in the small respite brought by nostalgia.

Then, it was as if a clock had struck the time. They knew their places. The roles they had always played, despite themselves.

The Master let the Doctor fall to the floor.

The Doctor sighed, letting his body pool bonelessly on the metal.

"its okay, Koschei. Do what you have to. I know it's not your fault."

As the crowbar came up again and again, each time dripping with more orange-red blood and bits of bone, they were so engrossed in each other's pain they never gave notice to the small face staring at both of them from behind a rubbish bin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: the Masters an evil bastard, we all knew that.<strong>


	4. Twisted Visions

**Chapter Four: Twisted Visions**

Lucy had fled to her own room, too.

The window near her dressing table felt safer, somehow.

As she rested a hand cross the blue lid of her musical jewellery box, trying to decide whether to open it. Her hand flew to her face, and she began laughing as she felt the heat of the red mark on her cheek.

She blinked away a tear, then another. Then another. After a while, she didn't bother blinking anymore.

The latch on the delicate blue wood box lifted easily; there were her pearl strings, her ruby earrings. Her sapphire brooch.

Picking up the box, she held it out from her body, stretching her arms farther and farther. Was it her, or did the room seem somehow telescoped? Lucy felt as if her hands were someone else's as she dumped her treasures on the white hand-hooked rug. Everything was white in her room. The wind from the open window was on her face. All she could see was white, everywhere.

It was snowing, yes, it was snowing now!

Her bare feet dug into cold ice, and Lucy felt calm.

She rose from her chair and clutched the open box to her heaving chest. She could feel the breeze as she lifted the false bottom up from its ribboned catch, revealing a well-kept, polished Glock 17. She stepped through the snow on the ground, letting the box slide down her legs to nowhere.

"Lucia?" she called after her daughter, "I've got a present for you! Come to Mommy now, dearest…"

The sound of her daughter's name drove the snow away.

She sat down heavily on her bed, playing with the gun in her hands and thinking of Harry.

Mummy, you wanted to see me?" came a voice.

Lucy turned to the door and saw Lucia, shaking and tears rolling down her face.

"You saw him….attack the Doctor?" Lucy asked, horrified.

All Lucia did was nod and ran into the welcoming arms of her mother as they embraced; Lucy made sure the gun pointed upwards towards the ceiling as they hugged so it wouldn't hit them if it accidentally went off, and then she began to sob, comforting her daughter.

"Mummy it's not safe here. I wanna get out of here; I want the man with the big blue box to take us away from this place!" Lucia sobbed.

"I know baby, I know." Lucy replied.

An idea hit her and as she put the gun down on the bed, she grabbed a suitcase and began flinging clothes into it.

"We're gonna get out from here, away from your father-"  
>"Mummy, what's the gun here for?"<p>

Lucy sighed and then helped her daughter up on the bed.

"It's for Daddy, Sweetheart…" she said simply, cradling Lucia's head against the neckline of her red dress. Her poor baby… surely Lucia was frightened by the thunderous beating of her mother's one heart?

But Lucia curled out of her mother's grasp. She leaned up, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek as she dragged the shiny weapon away from Lucy's loosening fingers.

"I think it's time to leave now," she said, patting her mother's suitcase.

Lucy smiled and touched her daughter's hair.

"Yes, baby. Let's go see the Doctor."


	5. Rise Over Evil

**Chapter 5: Rise over Evil**

As he held the bloodied crowbar in his hands, he gasped for air as he realised what he'd done. The Master looked down at a frail old man, sobbing with relief that the ordeal was over and the pain was just setting in.

"I-I-I…what have I done!" The Master panicked, fear setting in his eyes. "Theta…I…"  
>Then the evil in him took over, rage and laughter filled him.<p>

"I didn't do it hard enough!"  
>Raising the crowbar over his head once again, The Master laughed as he watched his little victim become transfixed on the shiny weapon, glinting in the light.<p>

"Daddy, no!"  
>As he brought the crowbar back down, both of the men closed their eyes as it looked like it was going to strike. A moment later, there was no expected cry of pain, and both of them opened their eyes and gasped.<p>

"You will NOT hurt him!"

It was Lucia, trying with all her might to hold back her father, trying to wrestle the crowbar out of his hands.

"Get out of the way Lucia!" her father hissed.

Lucia stood firm, protective of the Doctor.

"No father, I will not. He did nothing to you and yet you did this to him? He is more of a father to me then you will EVER be."

The Master gasped and stumbled back at what his daughter just said, this little hesitation was enough for Lucia to overpower her own father and pushed him away; sending the crowbar crashing to the floor in front of her. the Master was sent skidding along the marble floor, the impact knocking him out as he hit the wall.

"Mummy, come on!" Lucia called and through the doorway Lucy came running, picking up keys from the table and scooping the Doctor into her arms.

As they ran out the room, Lucia took the handle of the suitcase and began to run with her mother.

"Mummy we need to set ALL the prisoners free." Lucia commanded, as they turned the corner.

"We must be quick; your father will wake up soon."

When they arrived at the prisoners block, it was Jack whose face they were greeted with. Admittedly, the former Time Agent wasn't at his best. His hair was a greasy clump stuck to his forehead, and the black soot and dust stuck to him made it look like he'd just come out of a chimney after a round of chimney sweeping. And this was Jack, mind... if -he- did any chimney sweeping it would be to attract some random gay guy and then probably bed him. Talk about sweeping em off their feet...

"We're here to rescue you." Lucia said, smiling.

The Doctor grabbed the keys from Lucy and passed them to Lucia, who began to undo the chains around Jack's hands. As she unlocked them, he gasped with relief.

"Now that's the life." He took a sharp breath in then laughed.

He was able to move around a few moments later, so he straightened, then and then asked what he could do.

"Get the Jones family, bring them to the deck. We will wait for you there." Lucy replied.

"What about the TARDIS?" Jack asked in reply.

"It's a paradox machine now. If you fire some sort of gun at it for long enough, it should break Harry's seal on it and then it might, just MIGHT send the Toclafane back. Then we deal with Harry and the Doctor's state." At this point Lucy winked at Lucia.

"Mummy, I'm scared." Lucia admitted as they opened the door to the deck a few minutes later.

"I know sweetheart…I know…" was all Lucy could say.

"I….Will get you out of here…I promise….."  
>The voice belonged to the frail old man in Lucy's arms, The Doctor. They knew they could trust him. The man's may have been altered to show its true age by Harry's laser screwdriver, but nothing else had changed; he was still the kindest man they had ever met. He'd done what he had to to escape the Time War... but it had meant leaving his family and watching his planet turn to dust.<p>

But here, at this moment in time he had found a new family. One that he would cherish forever.

So when he found himself face to face with the outside world, he took a good deep breath in. To him it seemed like ages since he'd stepped outside to smell the fresh air.

"So sorry to interrupt your wild fantasies of getting out of here, but you are my family. Put him down and return inside with me."

They all turned to see Harold Saxon in the open doorway.


	6. The Stand Off

**Chapter 6: The Stand Off**

Lucia began to back away from her father. But then she felt the barrel of a gun in her back.

"Take it, Lucia," whispered Lucy, her eyes on her deranged husband, the frail old body of The Doctor clung onto her, desperate to hide.

Lucia took the gun and stored it in the back of her boot, then proceeded to talk to her insane father.

"Daddy, please stop. Just let us go. You never loved us, you never cared."  
>As he watched her, her crystal blue eyes filled with tears, the light of the sun reflecting off her pale face and dancing on the floor.<p>

Her deranged father took a few small steps towards the terrified group, his eyes showing destruction, fire and death.

"I love you," he said, his eyes hanging open and red.

Lucia shook her head in disagreement.

"You never loved us; you're just abusing your power. People are so afraid of you because of the Toclafane. But it's taken them a year to realise what you really are. Now they have something to say."

She smiled as millions of Toclafane surrounded her, her mother and The Doctor. A few moments later when the Toclafane flew away, to laugh at the Master, the trio had gone.

As the Master stood confused, looking around to see where his family had gone, Lucia and Lucy were running across the other side of the Valiant, disguised by the long grass of the Gardens of Eden.

They were running away from him. Running from him with all his little metal guardians. They'd all betrayed him.

He scrubbed a hand through his hair. Adjusted his tie. His very black tie felt hot in the heat of the sun. His fingers reached for it again, undoing the knot before his brain could protest.

What was it he wanted?

The answer to that question had been Power ever since he could remember. Ever since the Doctor had saved him from that bully by casting the first stone. If he could have enough power, he would make them see. Make them suffer like he had.

He had wanted… wanted to make them suffer the Drums, the beating call to War.

And he was insane.

As his feet took the last steps down from the platform and sank into ground and soft tall grass, he said to himself, "What am I going to say when I catch them?"


	7. It All Ends

**Chapter Seven: It All Ends**

A blade of sharp grass drew blood against Lucia's cheek as she ran.

In her mother's arms, the Doctor was swaying in and out of sleep. His head was resting against the bodice of the pretty red dress, her mother's petite breasts heaving as they ran in time to the sound of the Doctor's hearts.

One-Two. Three-Four. One-Two. Three-Four. The sound was wavering, glomping along like a great big horse with a limp.

"We should hurry, Mummy, he's dying!" said Lucia, tugging at her mother's arms as they scrambled toward the centre of the meadow, where the Blue Box was waiting.

The Paradox Machine.

If they could make it in there, they could make everything better. Even if everyone died it wouldn't matter, if she could just… shoot the…

Lucy careened toward the blue doors of the TARDIS, angling her body for the crack of light she could see emanating from inside.

"Lucia!" her father called from somewhere on the last hill. "Lucia, I want to come too! Please, precious, let me come!

But she was already inside.

Lucia reached around, retrieving the gun from where she'd stuffed it in her boot. She rattled it, making sure there were bullets before she raised it in front of her.

Her eyes took in the monster her father had turned the TARDIS into. She could see the raw pain leaching from the ship's heart in streams of gold at the wrongness of the mess of tubes and wires and sick, shiny override panels cobbled together, like a dying person in a hospital, all machines and death. The Old Girl- the Doctor had called her that once- seemed more a mess of junk right then than what she should have been- a blue angel come to take them all into her arms.

She planted her foot –the one with the fuzzy sock- against the railing base and fired.

The console room erupted in sparks just as her mother carried the Doctor inside and laid him somewhere to Lucia's right, away from the sparks and the dangerous openness of the doors, and off-hum of the dying Paradox Machine.

One more shot, thought Lucia. One more shot and the Doctor and his TARDIS would be free of her Daddy once and for all.

She fired, and the Paradox Machine breathed its last as the bullet ricocheted off the console bubble and flew out the door, providing the last death-spark of change.

On the grating beside her, the Doctor's greyish body began to lengthen, regaining strength and youth from the backflow of Time.

A cry sounded outside, then a wet whistling gurgle, then a thump.

Wincing, the Doctor grabbed his side and the gun from Lucia's hands then scrambled to his feet and out the double doors of his ship, just in time to see the Master curl up like a frightened child in the grass. There was a dark orange-reddish stain spreading under him. It was soaking the ground so quickly. Had the bullet gone through both hearts at once? Yes, he thought, reservedly. It must have done.

He lifted his friend up onto his knee, knowing it would be the last time.

"I wanted to come! Why won't they let me come? I'll be a good boy!" cried the Master, as red-orange blood gushed from his nose and mouth.

Lucia and Lucy watched from the TARDIS in silence as the Doctor whispered to him," I know, Koschei, I know. Look, the people who love you are waiting for you! Go to sleep and you'll be with them."

Then the Master slumped dead, his body melting into a fine mist of gold dust. The dust crackled around the Doctor's fingers as though it were alive, a thing unsure, but he held out his hand, and said something, almost a name, and then, the dust came to his hand in a swirling wave of light, forming a jewel. He stared at the orb for a moment, then curled his fingers around it and turned, heading for the TARDIS and his newfound family.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

There, now doesn't that look pretty?" the Doctor said as he settled the silver chain around Lucy's neck.

The amber-coloured stone set off her skin tone nicely.

"So, the stone needs a mommy, is that it? So it won't be lonely or sick like Daddy?" said Lucia, staring at the lovely golden hues swirling inside the jewel hanging between her mother's breasts.

The Doctor chuckled as he turned to the picnic basket. "Yes, I think that's exactly what it needs, my little one! Did you remember the plates? And the jam? We can't have a proper picnic without jam. And bananas."

Lucy patted her daughter's head and smiled. "And when it's ready to wake up, I'll start to grow a baby in my tummy, Lucia. The Doctor and I have already chosen a name, but we want you to have the final decision. We were thinking Oliver. Or maybe Simon."

"Reginald!" Lucia piped up as the Doctor stuck his fingers in the jam jar she held in her fingers.

The Doctor pursed his lips, stifling a laugh as he looked at Lucy with something deep and magical in his eyes. "What do you think, dear?"

Lucy Saxon looked over at him, laughing, and took the heavy picnic basket from his long hands.

"I don't mind." She said, touching her stomach in anticipation as she walked with him, her free hand in his and his in Lucia's, to the TARDIS double doors, which were open on an endless scene of waving green grass and white birds and a blue sky full of sunlight and fluffy clouds.

"Let's just see about this picnic."


End file.
